clash_of_kings_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rendrick Frey
"Fear is Power, and Power means Money" - Rendrick "the Wild" to Wendel Tyrell Prince Rendrick Frey of the Riverlands is the legitimized bastard son of Rydan Frey. Many associate him to be somewhat legendary and refer to him as Rendrick "the Wild". He is renowned for killing Stannis Baratheon, as well as burning 800 men with wildfire, at the battle of the Green Fork. He consistently performs brave stunts, but also foolish and erratic tricks. He is the current heir to the Twins, and the Riverlands. He was married to Cersei Lannister, whom he had two children with; Roman and Ryenna Frey. Rendrick also had a bastard son, Renden, who was concieved by a Dornish whore by the name of Mira Sand. Several years later, after Rendrick moved to Essos, he was captured by the Dothraki, and impregnated a Dothraki peasant who then bore him another daughter, Yira. Inventory He has a Valyrian Broadsword with a golden trim along a slightly curved blade, called "Renderer". The hilt of the weapon has two golden towers on each side of it, as a representation of his origin, the Twins. Rendrick wears a white and gold-trimmed breastplate, with the Frey Sigil on the chest, along with a matching helmet. Rendrick was given a horse by his father, whom he named "Boarse" to remind people of his steed's boar-like strength and horse-like speed. Celebratory Conflicts (308 AC to 309 AC) On the day of Rendrick's eighteenth name day, his father Rydan hosted a tourney at the Twins, and invited all the lords, ladies and knights from across the realm. Rendrick greeted everyone to the feast, and asked that people would wait to watch the joust. He pursued Daemon Tyrell who was heading towards the gates at the time. Rendrick ordered the gates be locked so nothing happens. Rendrick caught up to Daemon to give him his sheathe, which he had forgotten in his guest chambers. He then shook his hand and let him leave for the Reach. Rendrick pleaded with his father to joust in the tournament, and after hours, Rydan finally gave in. Rendrick went through to the final round and had to fend against King Maron Martell. Rendrick mounted Boarse and his squire, Willem, fetched his lance for him. The men clattered around ten times before Maron's lance slipped, puncturing Boarse's fodder and causing the Frey to fall from his steed. This resulted in a small fracture in his left leg, as well as a scar on the right side of his face down to his neck. King Maron of House Martell was proclaimed as the winner of the tournament. On the night of his eighteenth name day, his father Rydan revealed to Rendrick about his mother. Rydan explained that in his youth, he visited the Reach and his brother, Ronas, who was to be married at Highgarden. He met many of the Tyrell nobles and became good friends with Mace Tyrell. Mace introduced Rydan to his wife Alerie Tyrell, and left them alone together. Rydan felt instantly attracted to the woman who was about 10 years older than he. She was beautiful, blonde of hair and blue eyes. That night, during the bedding ceremony for the wedding, neither Rydan or Alerie were to be found. Nine months later, Rydan received a letter from his mistress, informing him that she was with child, and that he was the father. After Mace heard the news, he cut all ties to Rydan, but let him keep the child, so long as nobody would hear word of this affair. This meant that Rendrick was of Frey and Tyrell blood the entire time. About a year afterwards, House Frey and the bannermen of the Riverlands learned of an imminent attack on the Twins. This prompted Rendrick to sail his family to Essos. Upon arrival, Cersei and Roman Frey were forced into hiding. As a sign that he would come back, he gave Renderer to Roman and asked him to keep his mother safe. While in Essos, Rendrick spent the remainder of his gold on several caches of wildfire for the battle. Battle of the Green Fork (309 AC) After his return, he found out that the Twins was under siege by 4 different houses. The reason behind the war was the supposed assassination attempt aimed at Daemon Tyrell, at his nameday. Rendrick could not believe that the reason behind the war was a handshake at his eighteenth nameday. House Tully, who hated Rydan for the execution of their leader whom also started a revolt. Houses Arryn and Tyrell who were bonded through matrimony. House Lannister, who answered their liege lords call, as they bent the knee and pledged to House Tyrell, and House Baratheon, who saw House Frey as a threat, due to their increasing members. The Battle of the Green Fork was a battle that pit 43,000 united troops against 21,750 men from the Riverlands. Rendrick stashed his armour in the trunk of a tree by the Crossings, and made himself look like a commoner. He waited until the enemy troops marched north and sneaked up behind one of the few remaining soldiers, and snapped his neck. He stashed the body with the armour, and concealed himself within the enemy clothing. Whilst hidden in the enemy ranks as a soldier, Rendrick summoned the commanding officer and informed him that 1,000 Frey soldiers were flanking the soldiers and he sent men to counter the forces. When they passed through the forest, Rendrick threw his torch at the tree towering over the cache. The branch burned up and fell, igniting the boxes of wildfire, causing a large scale explosion that killed 800 soldiers including the commander of the Lannister army. In the confusion, Rendrick was able to slip into the castle, shortly after the forces had breached the walls. Rendrick saw the duel between his uncle Night Frey, the commander of the Frey infantry, and Stannis Baratheon, King of the Stormlands. The contest between both esteemed men was fairly even, until Rendrick ran up and stabbed him in the neck, and then in the jugular. Stannis fell to the ground as the impending Baratheon force moved ever closer. Rendrick brought down 6 other men before being knocked down and put in chains. He was forced through his childhood homes and saw his uncle stabbed by three different men, bringing an end to his life. They left the structure, Rendrick witnessing the river burning with oil, and his father trying to hold on to what little the Freys had left. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out. After waking up, he came to realise that he was being held in a sky cell, at the Eyrie, the seat of Daemon's wife, Emylia Arryn. Rendrick pleaded with the knight to let him send a raven to his family hidden in Essos. He would even let the soldier read his message, but the soldier insisted that he was under strict instructions to not even talk to the prisoner of war. He realised that his only alternative, other than to jump, was to inflict pain onto himself. He broke his index finger using the hinge of the door, and sharpened the bone. Forcing himself through the pain with the thought of his wife's beautiful golden locks and his son in general, he carved the intended message in the wall. He wrote to his 2 year old son Roman, and then considered jumping off the ledge, before Daemon could execute him for his 'crimes' against the realm. He stood there for a while, taking in the sights of the Vale, disappointed with himself that the last thing he sees is the same land that killed his family and burned his home. He heard men talking, so he checked on the other side of the door so that nobody could interfere with his suicide. But nobody was there. The voices got louder and louder until he realised it was coming from outside the sky cell. He eased his frame towards the edge and peeked down, hoping to find that he was not going mad, and to his amazement, people. Three men who told him that they had been tasked with his escape of the cell and his journey to Essos. "Who sent you?" asked Rendrick, cautious on whether this was a trick or not. "Need not you know, somebody who paid very much to have you removed from this cell and taken to Essos safely." The taller man, somewhat gaunt, handed him the rope and they began their descent. It took a long 6 hours to reach the bottom, and once there, they rested for the night. The small group sailed their way to Braavos on a merchant's ship, where Rendrick took them to an old friend of his family. Maester Redmond, the same man who sold Rendrick the wildfire, invited the men in for a drink and a rest. This turned out to be a plot planned by Rendrick to get the men to speak about their employer. Nobody spoke, and thus nobody was given the antidote to stop their deaths. Rendrick feared they were sent to 'help' him, but instead find his family and report their whereabouts. Trusting people was hard for the Freys, especially considering they had a very strong alliance with Stannis and Daemon, the same people who tore the Frey family apart. Primitive Plans (314 AC - 316 AC) Rendrick lived in exile in Essos, believing that his father Rydan had died soon after the outcome of the battle, along with his birthplace being burned as a sign. The Frey family had lived comfortably in their household for about five years since the Battle of the Green Fork (making Rendrick 24). He was originally dubbed Rendrick "the Wild" by Maester Redmond, shortly after explaining to him what had happened during the battle. This savage legacy was consistent throughout their time in Essos too. Rendrick had a daughter with Cersei, named Ryenna Frey. She was a fragile girl, but one of pure beauty, most probably derived from her mother's elegance. However she also had the same brutality that her father had, making her somewhat characteristic of a young boy. Upon realising that he may never be able to return to Westeros again, he joined a small sellsword group, known as the 'Fated Hands'. This group, made up of around 150 men, was renowned for their overconfidence, meaning that so long as the pay is good, there would be no assignment they wouldn't take. He got into the routine of returning home every night to visit Cersei, Roman and Ryenna. He loved them deeply and would go through hell just to kiss his wife, or even see his children. Although this life paid well, it was very dangerous, even for one so skilled a tactician and ruthless a fighter. Cersei would worry until he showed his face at home, however more battered and bruised than the previous night. The nickname that Maester Redmond gave to him stayed with him through his service with the 'Fated Hands'. One contract that put Rendrick on the radar was to steal gold from a warship, that the Archon of Lys was travelling on. Rendrick apprehended the Archon, and killed all of the men aboard. He then single-handedly sailed the ship to shore. Although he directly disobeyed his commanding officer's orders, he was praised for his rashness on the field and was awarded with a promotion. Rendrick was awarded with his own crew to command and separate contracts were given to these elites. They were hired to kill a young thief and recover stolen jewelry from a wealthy witch, whom was said to live on the outskirts of Braavos. The thief contract offered lots of money. 3000 dragons to be exact. Rendrick couldn't believe how much was being charged for the murdering a young kid, but the Fated Hands don't care nonetheless. "Fear is power and power means money." They set out to the last known location of the young child; a brothel in Braavos. The Brothel keeper explained that he used to be a client, but would not partake in the action. Instead he would talk to the broads about their problems, and then try to fix it by giving them stolen money. He would then take off to head towards the orphanage, of which he would pay the children to steal money from wealthier commoners who 'didn't deserve it'. The group then followed his trail to the docks where he was perched in his den. The boy revealed himself as Hudei and slit his own throat. This was not before the guards were called. Hudei had set the small group of elites up. Guards signalled for the bells, alerting more people to their presence. About 30 guards had found their way down to the docks to counter the 'child-killers'. They were outnumbered 3 to 1. "There is no way in seven hells that I will rot with these Braavosi peasants" exclaimed Wendell. He drew his sword from his sheathe, looked at Rendrick and nodded, suggesting that this might be the end. Rendrick drew his shortswords, one in each hand, and rallied the troops with a blood-curdling battle-cry. The guards looked fearful as the savage leader pounced on one of their men and bit his ear off. The Fated Hands drew their weapons and unleashed their rage upon the Braavosi guards and began to slaughter them. The fight was pretty even, and many men on both sides had died for the greater cause. Two Fated Hands were left against 7 Braavosi. Wendell and Rendrick were pushed to their limit, and yet the guards still kept coming. Wendell decided to flee the scene leaving Rendrick on his own. "That craven, so help him I don't live to see his face again, because if that is the case, he will wish he never saw mine." Rendrick hid in the crag of the docks and waited till the guards came looking for him. One by one he took them out, like a silent shadowcat waiting for its prey. He sliced and stabbed his way through the dark until there was one left. He was a very tall man, with a muscular build and sturdy legs. Rendrick concluded that he would be hard to defeat in one-on-one combat, due to the sheer size of the man. Instead he pushed him into the water after knocking him out cold with a rock. The man drowned. Rendrick returned to the Fated Hands, only to find out that Wendell had lied about what had happened and tried to have him killed. Rendrick fended off all the followers and demanded that he talked to somebody with some sort of authority. Mikael came out of the tent and asked brusquely "What is the meaning of this betrayal?! Rendrick, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mikael was an average sized man, who had a very loud and authoritative voice, one that would make a grown man fear him. "Betrayed, Mikael, you have no idea how betrayed I was. The craven fled the scene! I had to fight of 7 Braavosi on my own." Mikael slapped Rendrick across the face, "How dare you speak to me like that peasant, you may be a prince in Westeros, but here you are one of my lackeys, and if you ever speak out of turn again, I'll cut your tongue out!" Rendrick remained silent the rest of the interrogation. Wendell had somehow snitched Rendrick up about something he hadn't done. Rendrick never liked Wendell, he was always the type that you wouldn't trust. Rendrick traded his life, in turn that he retrieved this necklace from the witch. He was forced to take along Wendell, so that Mikael could keep a close eye of him. They made their way to her hut by foot, as she would have heard the horses and known what was coming. They were both dressed in peasant clothes, as to pose as another pair of customers. The witch asked for payment from the two, and went on with the session. She was a shadowbinder from Asshai, who would use her abilities for business. The Witch had no name, or at least none that she would tell her customers. She seduced Wendell, and told him to kill Rendrick because of their 'strong' love for each other. It was clear, she had put him under a spell and now he looks to kill Rendrick. He had to escape. He snatched the necklace off of the fair-haired witch, and ducked out of the way of Wendell's incoming sword. He kicked the door down and rode off on one of the horses in the stables. After a days journey he reached his homestead, and embraced his children and wife. He intended to give it to Cersei, and although her neck was frail, it did not fit her. He decided that it would go to Ryenna in her stead, as it was her nameday soon, and it would be an early gift. Dawn came about, and Rendrick rode off once more, back to the Fated Hands encampment. Wendell was talking to Mikael. He had a bruised eye, and a large gash on his shoulder. "I thought I told you to get along?!" Mikael bellowed. The man walked up to Rendrick and punched him in the face. "Put the traitor in chains!", four different men jumped on the injured Rendrick and restrained him using the rope on the table next to him. "Put him on that horse and fetch my saddle! We have got some riding to do." The men, fearful of Mikael, obeyed his every command so long as they weren't the ones being restrained. Jin Ivezh Ato (316 AC - 316 AC) The squadron of seven people rode out to the Dothraki Sea, and lowered the body down to the ground. They removed the restraints and gave Rendrick a fork to fight seven fully armed men with. "Come on, Rendrick the Wild! Show us how you do it." Mikael bellowed. Rendrick dropped his fork, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he would end up failing to beat the men. The fork hit the ground, and after a few seconds, began to shake and jump. "What is that?" Mikael exclaimed. Rendrick looked up and saw the swarm of Dothraki riders riding closer. "Drop your weapons now!" Rendrick whispered. "I don't take orders from you!" shouted Mikael, before slapping Rendrick around the face. Rendrick took four paces away from the armoured squadron and replaced the restraints that were no longer there. The Khal rode to the front of the horde, Khal Asso. He assured that Rendrick's restraints were done tightly and did so for the other companions. One of the minor mercenaries, Jakarr, tried to run away from the horde. He was chased down and was pushed to the ground. The Khal ordered for more rope to be brought to their location. After an hours wait in the sweltering heat, the rope had finally arrived. None of the other mercenaries spoke a word, all of whom, were either intrigued or fearful, or both. He tied the rope around everyone of Jakarr's four limbs and attached them to horses. He commanded that each of his bloodriders mount their horses, as he did his, and ride as fast as was physically possible. The mercenary woke up during this practice, and screamed in pain as each of his limbs were ripped from his body one by one. Rendrick, now heavy breathing, realised that they were going to be killed. Each and every one of the seven, now 6, Fated Hands mercenaries. They, he, needed a plan. The remaining men were placed in huts restrained to the poles and were left there for days on end. The only comfort Rendrick had for the passing weeks was Wendell and Mikael's constant arguments and how Mikael got everyone present into this mess. Rendrick had stolen the jewelry because the men planned to keep it for themselves. They hated the fact that Rendrick was the one to steal it, hence why they was going to leave him in the Dothraki Sea naked with no food or water. Now they are all trapped in this wasteland together. Mikael told Rendrick that one of the items was encased with magic, adding to the overall value of the object. The pair exchanged insults for about an hour, before Rendrick noticed the incoming Khal and his bloodriders. He saw the opportunity. He wrapped his legs around Mikael's neck so he couldn't scream, and then he shoved him into the fire, killing him. When the Khal arrived, he demanded what had happened to his prisoner. Both men denied killing Mikael, so the Dothraki tradition was to fight to the death so that somebody may answer for their crimes. Dothraki chanting as the horde circled the two men as they were armed with a rope and a tunic. An array of "Athdrivar" and "Orvik" echoed around the land. Rendrick used the battle to search for an escape, and spotted a horse tied up in the distance. He was holding back on Wendell, as Rendrick knew that if he was to put some effort into it, he would end up fatally wounding him, or even killing him. Wendell was a coward, he always was. The only reason he was part of the Fated Hands, was because his father was the one funding the project. He whipped one of the Dothraki soldiers and disarmed him, then threw the weapon at the rope. Relieving the horse from its restraints, and ran for the beast. He grabbed Wendell by the arm and leaped on the horse. The escaping mercenaries were chased by Khal Asso and his bloodriders, and launched spears at them. Rendrick was incapacitated when an incoming spear hit him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor. He shouted to Wendell "BRING THE FATED HANDS!". Wendell didn't even look back, instead he rode away from his pursuers. Rendrick was held down by four Dothraki soldiers, and the Khal left his pursuit. He rode over to the downed mercenary and removed his scythe from its scabbard. He readied the weapon and struck below the elbow. Rendrick screamed in agony as his left limb was removed from his torso. He was dragged by his right arm from a horse and was forced to wal the rest of the way, back to the Khal's encampment. Doth Khan (317 AC - 321 AC) Six months had past since Rendrick was left in the Dothraki Sea. There was still no word of Wendell or the Fated Hands, Rendrick had learned to accept the fact that nobody was coming for him. Khal Asso assumed as though Rendrick would've died from his injuries, from the loss of his limbs to the torture they put him through. The heat was overwhelming and the food was scarce. The Khal demanded he travel the 'Walk of the Khalasar'. The Walk of Khalasar was one of the worst forms of torture that the Dothraki practice. Rendrick was to be ridden out to the middle of the Red Waste, with nothing but sand for miles. However the Khalasar promised to stay in one area for a week. Rendrick was let loose with nothing but a knife, to take the easy way out, and was told that he had to make it on foot, within the week. Rendrick had pondered the idea of running away, but there was nowhere to run to. Suicide had crossed his mind, but what good would running away to save his life do, if he then decided to go and take his life. The walk was long and treacherous. Food was scarce, and there was no sign of water anywhere. However, Rendrick pushed through it on the memory of his father Rydan, his uncle Night, and his wife and children. He wished that he would once again see his family, and by completing this form of torture, he would be able to see them again. The soft lips of his wife Cersei, the smile of his daughter Ryenna, and Roman's laugh that Rendrick had grown so fond of. Sight of the camp motivated him so much more. It took him around 129 hours to reach the camp, but he had completed the feat none-the-less. The Khal was impressed that a highborn foreigner could endure that much torture, and still live to tell the tale. He was soon seen as an honorary Dothraki, and was given his own steed as a gift. Rhoa Ivezh (translates to Wild Animal) was much like a Dornish Sand Steed in the sense that they were bred to make the beast faster, whilst also relying on strength. He took part in many raids on various different villages around the land. Rendrick participated in most of the pillaging, raping and killing that the Dothraki was known for. Due to his practices, many of the women in the village had fallen pregnant, and he had many different bastard children, of which would never know their father. Over the four years that he had stayed with the Dothraki, he had partially learned the language, and grew to become good friends with Khal Asso. He had become a much better fighter after training with the Dothraki bloodriders, and had grown rather unkempt. Rendrick had even beaten one of the Khal's bloodriders in single combat. The bloodrider was thought to be on par with Khal Asso himself. They began to call him "Doth Khan" (which translates to "From Within"). Rendrick learned to use the environment around him to gain the advantage in battle, as to make up for the loss of his left arm. However Rendrick was also known to disrespect the Khal and his people from time to time, which resulted in the several burn scars on his body. The Khal respected his fighting attitude, and thus he was treated as one of their own, despite his origins and his insubordination from time to time. One day, Rendrick was on the return journey with a Dothraki raiding party when he came across a rather familiar face. Reama Redhand, a scout from the Fated Hands. They would talk from time to time, when Rendrick would tend to his wounds earned in his scouting trips. He demanded that he be taken to the Fated Hands camp, or the Dothraki will ties his limbs to their horses, and quarter the scout. The scout shook his head with fear, and agreed to lead them to the encampment. It was a three day journey from their current location, but they decided to skip rest. They arrived in a day and a half, but they were all exhausted, thirsty and in need of food. The commanding officer, who had been promoted after news of Mikael's death, rode out to meet the Dothraki initiate. The man only knew that Wendell had travelled back to Westeros. He asked him why, and he said he was doing it to stay with close family. Rendrick, enraged that the coward had fled the scene and didn't bother to come back, drew the nearby Dothraki weapon off the floor, and slashed the commander's neck, blood spewing over the tent. Rendrick pulled the tongue out of the mouth of the commander and chucked it to his hound. He went outside and declared himself as the Leader of the Fated Hands, a title he should've gained many years ago. He decided that they would soon sail to Westeros, and wait to be hired out by any house. The Dothraki were given the opportunity to come with him, but most still loyal to the Khal remained. Khal Asso permitted Rendrick's leave, as well as three of Rendrick's own bloodriders and about 10 more Dothraki warriors. They exchanged farewells and then got ready to depart for Westeros. Rendrick told Awazzo, his bloodrider, that he leaves to his previous home where he and his family used to live in exile. He rode for his homestead on the outskirts of Braavos with so much excitement that he could finally see his family once more. Smoke arose in the sky. The house was burned to ashes. Rendrick dismounted his horse and ran over to where the door once was. He entered the pile of black rubble and saw something that would change his life. A skeleton lying in the kitchen, with Cersei's bracelet in their hand. He had given her that bracelet on their wedding day. Deeply saddened and angered, Rendrick went back to the port of Braavos and manned the ship for Westeros with Mercenaries and Dothraki warriors. Wendell. It must've been Wendell. He never liked him. Ever since he killed his brother in one on one combat. This must've been some sick idea of vengeance. Rendrick did not leave his quarters of the ship and instead gave command of the ship to Horys, the native who had sailed as a pirate for many years. The Tower and the Rose (321 AC) The voyage across the Narrow Sea was somewhat safe, with only a storm that caused some trouble. The ships docked at Kings Landing, and Rendrick gave the travelling warriors gold dragons, in order to allow them to buy a drink or visit a brothel after their hard adventure. Rendrick went to meet with Maester Redmond, the same man who helped him all those years ago. Rendrick knew the Maester had friends. Friends in places that a Maester wouldn't normally have. Rendrick asked the Maester to send ravens to all his 'friends', in search of a man named Wendell. "He was a coward of a man, you could see it in his face. He has fair hair and a scar across his forehead." Rendrick decided that it would be best to go and sleep as the journey was a long one. "Do you intend to visit the Twins, Lord Frey?" asked Maester Redmond."The Twins?! I watched my father live his dying moments! I watched the Green Fork in flames and the Tyrell sigil on the bridge! There is no way I'd visit my birthplace, I'm still in hiding!" The Maester calmed the young man, informing him that the King of the Reach was killed by Rendrick's father for crimes against the realm, declaring war on a realm that had done nothing wrong. "That Tyrell King had no claim on the Riverlands!" said Rendrick. "Aye he didn't, and now it no longer matters. Your father is at the Twins, hoping to secure a marriage that will reinforce his position as King of the Riverlands." said Maester Redmond. "What about the Tully scum? Mira? She backstabbed us like the others, she wasn't even a proper Tully. She had married into the family and declared herself as Lady after everyone around her fell!" exclaimed Rendrick. "Dead. At the hands of House Frey's closest ally, King Maron Martell of Dorne." "I cannot believe what you are telling me! I have lived for more than 10 years thinking my father was dead and my home was burned to the waters! I must go at once." exclaimed Rendrick with excitement. "Hang on, young lord. What do you intend to do with your arm? I've made many fake arms for soldiers who have experienced loss of limb in battle. Shall I fashion you one?" asked Maester Redmond. "I would be thankful for this, Maester. I thank you for everything." Rendrick went to his chambers in a tavern, and slept the night there. Upon dawn, they would sail to the Twins, by passing through the River Trident, and the Green Fork. Tussle at the Twins (321 AC) After the week of sailing, the Twins were finally in view. Baratheon flags were spread across the area. Had Maester Redmond's intel been wrong? ''Rendrick thought to himself. The small army of mercenaries and Dothraki departed their ships and marched to the towers. As they got nearer in their approach, shock overcame Rendrick. ''Stannis Baratheon? The same man I killed all those years ago? Could it really be him? How? ''Rendrick questioned himself. He saw his father, Rydan Frey, alongside the Baratheon traitor, whom intended to marry Stannis' daughter. The daughter of the man who killed Rydan's brother and Rendrick's uncle, Night Frey. He ran over to his father, after commanding that the mercenary army stay outside of the castle walls. Rydan saw his son for the first time in nearly 15 years. A tear ran down his cheek as Rendrick 'the Wild' approached him. ''"Rennie? Is that really you? I thought they killed you in the Sky Cell..." Rydan said. "Rennie? You lost all rights to call me that when you bent the knee at the battle. And now you confide with the House that killed your brother, my uncle! How dare you!" Rendrick shouted in anger. "BENT THE KNEE?! How dare you speak to your father in that manner! I was not the one to run away to Essos to leave your father to die, or be sent to the Wall was I. That's right! I did not bend the knee. I got sent to the Wall, otherwise they would have my head on a pike and Daemon would not be dead right now." ''Rydan retaliated, as he struck his son on the face. Eyes widened with anger. Both men got into a fist fight, which ended with several soldiers pulling both parties away from each other. Both men went to their chambers and thought about what had just happened. Rydan came to Rendrick's chamber at dawn to apologise. ''"Rendrick? Are you in here? I came to say sorry for my previous actions. I loved Night with all my heart, we grew up together. I understand what you are going through right now" "Do you?! So you know what it's like to lose your wife and children?" ''Rendrick exclaimed. ''"Lose? What do you mean by lose? What happened to Cersei? And my grandson Roman? Tell me!" ''Rydan said. ''"Dead. They burn in Essos. Ryenna too. My daughter. I came back to Westeros to kill the man responsible for their deaths. Wendell." ''Rendrick responded in a rather cold tone. Rydan fell to his knees, distraught over the news that his daughter-in-law and his grandson had died. Even more so that his granddaughter had died before he even got the opportunity to meet her. ''"Now get out! I've had enough of your face for one day." ''Rydan, still upset about the news that he had just been told, dragged himself through the door, and closed the door. Rendrick who had concealed his face during the confrontation lay on his bed crying himself to sleep. When he woke, he met with the Fated Hands, and sailed for Dorne, without even so much as a goodbye to his father. He sailed to meet his old friend, King Maron, and probably the only one in the land that he could bear to look at. The group arrived at Sunspear in a week, and took refuge in the King's castle. Maron heralded the Prince's welcome and offered him to stay for a feast. ''"What brings you here after all those years? Pardon me for saying, but I assumed you would have died in Essos many years back." ''Maron said politely. ''"Haha... It would take a lot more than some bandits or Dothraki to kill me. I thank you for your hospitality. You are the only person in the realm that I can trust at the moment." '' Rendrick replied with a smile. The first time he had laughed since he had arrived in Westeros. ''"Well, what about your father? He retook the Riverlands and killed Daemon Tyrell himself. All for you. He hopes that you would make a good king one day, which is why he left his post as Lord Commander of the Wall, after he died." ''Maron replied in a confused tone. ''"He died? How did my father die? How is everybody coming to life?" '' Rendrick asked in an angered manner. ''"Yes, he died at his post fighting the Wights. Well, he killed two White Walkers with a sword he had found North of the Wall, and with the help of the Wildlings and his alliance with Ragnar of the Thenns, quelled the threat. A wildling kidnapped Melisandre of Asshai, and went into hiding above the Wall. Stannis sent his son home with the army, and your father imprisoned him, just as a precaution that he didn't try anything like at the Green Fork. They found her, but an incoming attack from another group of Wights prevented their return. A Wildling stabbed your father in the neck, hence the scar on the left, and left him to die. Ragnar picked his body up and carried him to the Wall, and died. His dying wish was that Melisandre, pregnant with his child, try to revive Rydan's lifeless body, and that if he comes back, he gets command of the Wildlings." ''Maron frowned as he spoke. ''"For me? Why?" ''Rendrick questioned him. Maron replied ''"Because he loves you more than anyone in the realm. He was distraught when you left. I visited the Wall at one point, and he was considering killing himself, because he couldn't bear the thought of you hating him for taking the Black. Your father is a brave man, and I've only ever seen him cry twice. Both times were because of you." ''At that moment, a tall Dornish man ran through the door. ''"Pardon me, your grace. It seems I have a message for Prince Rendrick Frey, from a Maester Redmond of Kings Landing." ''He handed the letter to Rendrick and then closed the door. The letter was fairly large, with the sigil of the Order of Maesters sealing it. ''"I'm sorry, do you mind if I open and read it now, your grace?" ''Rendrick politely enquired. "Oh, have it with you, it's Maron. You don't need to be so formal with me, for we are both royalty in our own respects. Be my guest, open it here or in your private chambers, I mind not." Maron replied. At that moment, Rendrick stood up and tucked his chair in. He downed his glass of Dornish Red and left towards the door. Upon opening the door, he turned to Maron, bowed his head and left the room. '''The Gardener (321 AC)' The letter read: Dear Prince Rendrick Frey of the Riverlands, The whereabouts of Wendell have been acknowledged. It may be a bit of a shock, but he was Mace Tyrell's bastard son. He currently resides under King Robert Tyrell of the Reach, however my spies inform me that their relationship is not a strong one, and an act of war shall not be a consequence. Yours Sincerely, Maester Redmond A Tyrell? What the hell was a Tyrell bastard doing all the way in Essos, living as a sellsword? He obviously gained his cowardice trait from his father, but at least he had somewhat decent fighting skills. I must set out for Highgarden immediately, but first, I shall thank Maron for the kindness he has shown me. ''Rendrick went to Maron's chambers, knocked and heard muffled shouts. Rendrick called a guard to kick the door down, thinking that it was an attempt on Maron's life. It was just a broad. ''"Sorry, your grace. I didn't mean to interrupt, it's just I thought something was wrong and then you didn't answer the door. What can I say? I am rather embarrassed. But all things aside, my mission takes me to the Reach in search of someone." ''Rendrick said, with a blush of embarrassment. ''"Haha, no need my friend. I thank you for staying, do inform me on the outcome of your mission. Good luck and farewell." ''At that moment, Rendrick closed the door and went to his bloodriders, informing them that if he wasn't back at the Twins in two weeks, then assume that he is dead and inform King Rydan as that wold be an act of war on House Frey. He arrived in Highgarden abroad a travelling merchant's wagon, and dressed up as a common farmer. He was taken in by an old farming couple, who welcomed him and showered him with hospitality. It took him two days to find the coward. He was watering a field of crops, when Rendrick apporached Wendell. Wendell looked up at the towering figure, only to be greeted with a smile. ''"You didn't come back for me, but I'm nice so I'll come back for you!" ''He grabbed the fearful body, as to prevent him from running. ''"You see my hand? No, neither do I. This is what happened to me when you didn't come back to help. It would only be fair to return the favour!" ''Rendrick unsheathed Renderer and hacked at the man's right elbow, severing the limb from his body. Wendell screamed in agony, and then passed out. When he woke up again, he awoke to find Rendrick had patched up his arm, to prevent death by blood loss."My wife, whom you met on several occasions, now lay as a pile of ash, on a piece of rubble. Because of you. It would only be fair that you experienced what you put her through too!" Rendrick took the torch that illuminated the area out of its brazier, and singed the clothing on his leg. A massive outburst of flames erupted from his leg up to his waist, and then finally to his chest. He passed out once more from the pain. When he awoke, he began to scream as he looked onwards at his body, or what was left of it. ''"My son Roman and my daughter Ryenna, now have no voice. They could've have been something, they could've done something that could change the outlook on this godforsaken piece of land." ''Rendrick leaped forward and cut his tongue from his mouth as he screamed for help. The field was empty. No guards patrolling the roads, no women tending to the flowers, no men tending the fields. Just Rendrick and Wendell. ''"Why is it you scream? Nobody can hear you... Nobody is here to listen to you scream for help!" ''Rendrick said, crazed with pleasure. ''"Well?" ''Rendrick slapped the coward across the face, ''"I recall that I asked you a question. Usually when a royal asks you a question, the peasant should respond out of respect!" ''He lifted the body up and punched it back down to the ground. ''"It's a shame... You never was a talker!" ''He picked Renderer up off the floor and stabbed him in the calf, muffled shrieks were heard from the near-dead man. He lifted him up and put him abroad a nearby vacant merchant's wagon. He drove the carriage towards the River Mander and dropped the body there, still breathing. It was a slow moving river, however it was large and powerful. Rendrick felt as though a massive burden had been relieved and his craze faded. He detached the horse from the carriage and rode on towards the Twins. He was finally himself once more. '''The Feral Pillar (322 AC - ? AC)' Rendrick arrived at the Twins after searching for his men. He demanded that the gates be opened and then he went up to his father's chambers. Rydan was reading in his room, when a knock at the door was heard. "What is it?! I thought I said I wished not to be disturbed." ''Rendrick opened the door further and said ''"I can come back later if you want me to, father..." ''Rydan was clearly overwhelmed at the sight of his son's face, a face he thought he would never come to see again. They both exchanged their apologies, and they told each other of the stories that they had endured whilst they were separated. ''"You burned him alive, after cutting his arm off, and then chopped his tongue out???" "And then threw him into the River Mander..." ''Rydan was pleasantly surprised at his son's newfound ruthlessness. ''"Do you remember all those years ago, where you asked me when you could get a nickname like mine, 'The Hidden Pillar'? I think I have one for you... The Feral Pillar. What do you think?" Visions of Vigour (322 AC) "Father, I think it is time you met my bastard son and mistress of Dorne. I ask you that they stay here, as Maron has got other responsibilities, and although he has treated my son, Renden like his own, I feel he should be with his true family." ''Rendrick asked his father, having made up for their previous experiences, and set his course to Sunspear, to retrieve Renden and Mira Sand. It was about a week's journey atop his horse, a sleek black stallion with sturdy legs and a long silver mane. He stayed in a tavern, where he met a Dornish man and his wife from the Reach. They were a young couple, both tall, the man with dark hair, and the woman fair. They recognised the Frey lord, and offered him their best room, and yet, due to his kindness, paid for the single mother and her child to have the expensive room. The mother was overwhelmed that the nobleman would look out for her and her bastard son. ''"But, Sir... I can't accept this, not for this amount of money. I'll take the smaller room, as it is only me and my son." ''Rendrick shook his head and smiled ''"I insist. I have fathered many children, and one to my regret, I had to leave in Dorne with his mother. I went to Essos and haven't seen him since. How old is your child, Miss...?" ''The woman blushed, stroking her sleeping child's head, rested on her lap. ''"Rosyn, Rosyn Storm. His father is Lord Alesander Staedmon. Oh my little Barron, I don't know how I have coped for three years without any assistance." ''A tear rolled down her cheek, Rendrick looked at the child, and said ''"Lord Alesander? He didn't take you in?" Rosyn turns away, and lays her son down on the bed, and begins to prepare the floor, so that she could sleep. Rendrick picked her child up and said ''"Follow me, my lady Rosyn". ''He carried the boy up the stairs and into the biggest room in the inn. He looked to the young women, no older than 19, and ushered her to the double bed in the room. She laid down, whilst Rendrick put Barron in the bed across the way. He went to blow the candles out, but turned around and saw the woman undressed and staring at him. Rendrick was flattered, and yet, he shook his head. ''"I'm afraid that this action would be illogical for the both of us, my lady. You shouldn't have to repay my kindness with your body. In fact, I am a bastard son of a lord myself. My father wasn't around for the best part of my childhood, and still to this day, regrets this action. He named me heir to the Riverlands. I'll ride you and your son to Broad Arch, and have a talk with the boy's father. Nobody should have to live their life as a bastard. Nothing good comes out of it, except the quiet, you can always ensure that nobody will have time for you, and thus you have more for yourself." ''